Übersetzungskiste
by Bommel
Summary: Ja, eine weitere Kiste erblickt das Licht der Welt! Für diese brauche ich aber eure Hilfe. Schickt mir englische Texte und ich übersetze sie mit einem Online-Translater. Ihr kennt diese Dinger? Dann wisst ihr, was geschehen wird!
1. Default Chapter

**Übersetzungskiste**

Nach der legendären Fehlerkiste ist eine neue Kiste im Anmarsch: Die Übersetzungskiste!

* * *

Herzlich willkommen! Ich bin die Bommel. Ihr kennt mich vielleicht aus Kisten wie der Fehlerkiste und der Fehlerkiste ( XD ) 

Ich habe nun ein neues Projekt. Für dieses brauche ich allerdings eure Hilfe.

Ihr sollt mir nämlich kurze Fanfictions in englischer Sprache per E-Mail schicken, die ich dann mit einem Online-Translater übersetze. Tja, ihr könnt euch ja dann Gedanken über den Text machen. Der englische und der ‚deutsche' Text werden hier erscheinen.

Hier ein paar kurze Beispiele:

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire – Verwüsten Sie Töpfer und den Becher des Feuers

Lily Potter was a beautiful woman – Lilie Töpfer war eine schöne Frau

Harry smiles to Hermione and said... - Verwüsten Sie Lächeln zu Hermione und sagte...

Das waren jetzt natürlich nur drei kurze Sätze. Stellt euch vor, was passiert, wenn man einen ganzen Text so übersetzt!

Jetzt noch mal zum mitdenken: Schickt mir per Mail eine kleine Fanfiction (etwa eine Seite) in englischer Sprache. Ich werde die FF mit einem dieser tollen Online-Translater übersetzen. Der übersetzte und der originale Text erscheinen dann hier.

Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mit meiner Idee etwas anfangen und die ersten Mails erreichen mich bald.

Bis dann

Eure Bommel


	2. Deatheater

Hi!

Anscheinend hat einigen meine Idee gefallen. Danke für eure Reviews! Stories habe ich nur eher wenige bekommen. Genauer gesagt, nur ein Gedicht. (Das soll jetzt nicht schlecht sein!)

Man soll ja klein anfangen.

Hier ist es. Übersetzt per Online-Translater:

_Deatheater_

_Sind Sie hoffnungslos? _

_Sie sind Willkommen in Dunkelheit hilflos! _

_Sie waren leichtsinnig, _

_Jetzt sind Sie in Dunkelheit! _

_Es gibt keine Freundlichkeit, _

_Nur Leerkeit. _

_Rufen Sie an uns Übel und herzlos, _

_Aber unser Weg ist endlos!_

Darf ich darauf hinweisen, dass es das Wort ‚Leerkeit' nicht gibt!

Hier das Original:

_Deatheater_

_You're hopeless?_

_You're helpless_

_Welcome in darkness!_

_You were careless,_

_Now you're in darkness!_

_There's no kindness,_

_Only emptyness._

_Call us evil and heartless,_

_But our way is endless!_

Ich hoffe, ich darf noch mehr englisches Geschreibsel übersetzen. Also ran an die Tastaturen und Bommel schicken, was eure Finger tippen!


	3. Crazy Challenge

_Und hier bin ich auch schon mit dem zweiten Kapitel._

_Dieses Mal ist es sogar etwas länger._

_Achja, ich sollte vielleicht noch sagen, von wem die Texte sind. Der letzte war von __Silver **Moonstone**, dieser hier ist von **Fränzi**. Ich bedanke mich recht herzlich /verbeug/ _

_Nun, viel Spaß!_

_

* * *

_

**Verrückte Herausforderung**

_Britney Spears stand außerhalb der Spiel-Junge Villa zu großem die Zauberer von England, das die Reise zur Spiel-Junge Villa gewonnen hatte. Ich wettete, dass Sie sich wundern, warum Britney Spears sie anstelle von Hugh Hefner wartete. Wohles Hugh indisposed mit seinen 7 Damefreunden und Britney suchte nach einer neuen Weise, zu Hugh zu prüfen, dass sie zum Sein ein gutes Schürzenheldhäschen fähig war, obwohl er sie nie einlud, eine zu sein._

_Gerade dann apparated 7 Leute am Punkt Britney standen. Diese Leute waren Remus Lupine, ein überraschend nicht totes Sirius Schwarzes, D-Junge-$$$-LEBEN-ZU-SEIN-EIN-Schmerz-in-Voldemort'sesel, Ron Weasley und Ron Weasley. Ron dauerte die Zeit von seine Schokolade bedeckten Brezeln, seine neue Neigung rüber essen, zum Blick Britney. Ron fing an, bei Britney in einer Trance zu geifern und anzustarren. Jeder beachtete, dass der Blick Ron Britney gab. Hermione erhielt einen guten Blick an ihr, nachdem sie oben von ihrem gegenwärtigen Buch über das Wachstum der Auberginen schaute._

_"OH- MERLIN! Crookshanks! Ich kann nicht ihm glauben. Ich bin so froh, Sie zu sehen! Warum Sie ließen mich?" _

_Hermione bat um um ein konfuses schauendes Britney, das offensichtlich geglaubtes Hermione Crookshanks ihre geliebte Ingwerkatze war. Hermiones aus Stoß erhielt Aufmerksamkeit Harrys. _

_"was sind Sie sprechendes Hermione? Ich weiß, dass dieses wirklich gerechtes Voldemort ist, das einen durchdachten Plan mich noch einmal versuchen und töten lässt! Wenn Sie erlernen, Voldemort, bin ich Harry Töpfer, den ich sterbe nicht!" _

_Harry schrie zu Britney, das Harry war Voldemort in der Verkleidung überzeugt war. Wenn Britney nicht bereits dem vollständigen Los glaubte, um geisteskrank zu sein bereits, musste Sirius nur oben sprechen. _

_"Oi! Remus ist es ein Orc vom Lord der Ringe! Gerechter Blick, wie schrecklich er ist. Wo ist Sauron Sie gemeines Geschöpf?"_

_Sirius bat um um Britney. _

_"wie trauen Sie meine Schwester das anrufen! OH- sis, zu sehen ist so gut, nach diesem ganzem mal." _

_Remus sagte beim Versuchen, Britney zu umarmen, das anscheinend, mindestens zu Remus schien, Remus lange verlorene Schwester zu sein, die, niemand kannten, dass er hatte. _

_"was sind die ganze Sie an?" Britney screeched beim Ergreifen für ihren Wand. Gerade dann Ron Stoß in das Lied, das seduce Britney versucht. Ron fing an, "zu reizvolles" durch Right Said Fred zu singen. Nachdem Ron sein Lied beendete, das er fortfuhr zu sprechen, _

_"Sie sind ein hinreißendes veela. Ich kann nicht warten, um Sie auf meinem Bett zu erhalten und Sie mit Senf zu bedecken und es weg zu lecken." _

_Ron fing dann an, seine Lippen in zu lecken, was eine sexuelle Weise sein würde, wenn er entfernt reizvoll schaute. _

_"dieses alles muss sein, weil ich etwas vegemite nahm! Ich schwöre nie, um es mehr zu nehmen. Gerecht lassen Sie diese Launen weggehen!" _

_Britney schrie an keinen insbesondere, während sie weg in Grausigkeit lief. Unsere Gruppe gerade stand dort und zuckte ihre Schultern. _

_Beendet_

_

* * *

_

Puh, das liest sich ja schon sehr gut, oder/g/

Hier das original:

* * *

_**Crazy Challenge**_

_Britney Spears stood outside the Play Boy Mansion to great the wizards from England that had won the trip to the Play Boy Mansion. I bet you're wondering why Britney Spears was waiting for them instead of Hugh Hefner. Well Hugh was indisposed with his 7 lady friends and Britney was looking for a new way to prove to Hugh that she was capable of being a good playboy bunny even though he never invited her to be one._

_Just then 7 people apparated at the spot Britney was standing. These people were Remus Lupin, a surprisingly not dead Sirius Black, the-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-Voldemort's-ass, Ron Weasley, and Ron Weasley. Ron took the time from eating his chocolate covered pretzels, his new addiction, to look Britney over. Ron began to drool and stare at Britney in a trance._

_Everyone noticed the look Ron was giving Britney. Hermione got a good look at her after she looked up from her current book about the growth of Eggplants. "Oh Merlin! Crookshanks! I can't believe it. I'm so glad to see you! Why did you leave me?" Hermione asked a confused looking Britney who Hermione obviously believed was Crookshanks her beloved ginger cat._

_Hermione's out burst got Harry's attention. "What are you talking about Hermione? I know this is really just Voldemort making an elaborate plan to try and kill me again! When will you learn, Voldemort, I'm Harry Potter I don't die!" Harry shouted to Britney who Harry was convinced was Voldemort in disguise. If Britney didn't already believe the whole lot to be insane already Sirius just had to speak up._

"_Oi! Remus it's an Orc from Lord of the Rings! Just look how hideous it is. Where is Sauron you vile creature?" Sirius asked Britney. "How dare you call my sister that! Oh sis, it's so good to see after all this time." Remus said while attempting to hug Britney who apparently appeared, at least to Remus, to be Remus's long lost sister no one knew he had._

"_What are all of you on?" Britney screeched while grabbing for her wand. Just then Ron burst into song trying to seduce Britney. Ron began to sing "Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred. After Ron finished his song he proceeded to speak, "You are an entrancing veela. I can't wait to get you on my bed and cover you with mustard and lick it off." Ron then began to lick his lips in a what would be a sexual way if he looked remotely sexy._

"_This all has to be because I took some vegemite! I vow never to take it anymore. Just make these freaks go away!" Britney screamed at no one in particular as she ran away in horror. Our group just stood there and shrugged their shoulders._

_Finished_

_

* * *

_

Los, los! Schickt mir weiter kleine Stories!


End file.
